


A study in the human body

by botiot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Extreme stupidity, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole, M/M, from both me and the characters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botiot/pseuds/botiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers turned to squeals, Kuroo began explaining the general form of the lesson, but Akaashi didn’t hear a single word because holy shit this guy is fucking naked and I can't stop staring help.</p><p>Akaashi goes to an art lesson for fun and is confronted by sly art student Kuroo and ridiculously attractive drawing model Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rises from the grave to post something completely new instead of updating before sinking back in shame*
> 
> I really need to stop writing Bokuaka whenever I get writers block because now this has happened and I have like six fics on the go help. This is a bit cliche and kind of stupid but I enjoyed writing it a lot so I hope you enjoy reading it.

Akaashi flipped to a blank page in his sketchbook, tapping his pencil against the easel as he waited for the class to begin. He glanced around the room without much interest, his eyes skipping over the other artists setting up their chosen materials, all of their easels forming a loose circle around a raised podium in the middle. The supervisor flitted between each person with a seemingly permanent grin plastered to his face. Akaashi silently prayed that he wouldn’t come over to his side of the room. He seemed nice enough, even if his bed-head of tangled, black hair, and somewhat cat-like grin seemed to indicate otherwise, but Akaashi wasn’t here for the social aspect of things. He was just here to catch a break from his hectic schedule and do something he actually enjoyed for the first time in what felt like forever. Sketching was soothing for him, even if he wasn’t all that good at it, and he really needed some form of relaxation after the exam week from hell.

After a while, the supervisor clapped loudly and made sure he had everyone’s attention before speaking up, “Hi everyone, thanks for coming along today. For those of you who don’t know, my name’s Kuroo, and I’m going to be taking care of the lesson today. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to speak up; and before any of you ask, yes, I am an art student so I do actually know what I’m talking about sometimes.” His grin flashed again, and a few laughs rippled through the group.

“Okay, let’s get started. If you read the lesson plan, you’ll know that today we’re going to be covering the human body – or the _male_ body, to be more specific. And yes, ladies and gentlemen, this does involve a mildly attractive male model, so please try to control yourselves as much as possible.”

Akaashi snorted. He hadn’t read the lesson plan, and he’d assumed they’d just be doing still life, or something similar, but he supposed didn’t really care as long as he had something to draw. He fiddled with his pencil impatiently, tapping and spinning it between his fingers as he waited for Kuroo to get the introduction over with, his hyper-active mind itching for the cool relief of pencil gliding over paper.

Soon enough, the male model walked in, wrapped in a thin, white robe, and took his place at the centre of the podium, angled to his left. Akaashi raised an eyebrow appreciatively. Kuroo hadn’t been kidding about the attractive bit, although he was clearly a lot more than _mild_. His hair was a mixture of greys and whites, gelled up into two ridiculous spikes that seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were bright as he surveyed the room, strong jaw lifting into a smile as he waved at the artists gathered around him. He’d heard the giggles and whispers that had started up when the model walked in, and had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Hadn’t they ever seen a handsome guy before? It wasn’t that big of a deal.

Then the model dropped the robe, and Akaashi had to consciously stop his mouth from dropping open along with it. Whispers turned to squeals, Kuroo began explaining the general form of the lesson, but Akaashi didn’t hear a single word because _holy shit this guy is fucking naked and I can't stop staring help._

Every single part of him was toned to perfection, every muscle clearly defined to such detail that he would have hardly believed they were real, if not for the way they pushed against his skin every time he moved. Akaashi unashamedly let his eyes roam all over the strong shoulders, the sinewy biceps, the lean calves, the muscly thighs, the curved back, drinking it all in. Despite his best efforts, he felt his mouth go a little slack as he fixed his gaze at his crotch because _why does he have to be so well-hung too, that’s just unfair_.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and jerked his eyes away from the model to see Kuroo grinning down at him. He said nothing, merely lifting his hand to gesture at the rest of the artists, who were now buried in the sketchbooks, pencils and pens flying as they concentrated on capturing the model on paper. Akaashi blushed, hurriedly turning back to his sketchbook and scribbling down a few rough lines. He swore he heard Kuroo laugh before sauntering away, and Akaashi pressed his pencil harder into the paper, gritting his teeth as he focused on his work and tried not to look at the model _too_ closely.

About ten minutes passed before Kuroo spoke up again, “Alright, let’s change things up a bit. Who’d like to reposition the model?”

Hands shot up from all directions, and Kuroo tapped his fingers against his chin in contemplation, rotating around in a circle as he scanned the group. Akaashi kept his hands firmly secured in his lap, twisting his fingers together and staring at Kuroo with his jaw set in firm determination. There’s no way Kuroo would pick him, there were so many other people with their hands up, surely he’d–

He locked eyes with the dark haired man, and Akaashi knew instantly that he was doomed. “How about you? Want to try?” Kuroo asked, his voice dripping with innocence, but his eyes gleaming with mischief. Akaashi felt his stomach drop.

“No, it’s fine, I’m sure someone else would–”

“Come on, Bokuto’s a nice guy, don’t be shy now.” Kuroo folded his arms and smirked as literally every head in the room turned to Akaashi, including the model’s. Feeling the pressure of countless pairs of eyes boring into him, Akaashi stood; his movements stiff with nerves and embarrassment as he walked to the centre of the room. He made sure to send a withering glare in Kuroo’s direction, before turning to the model, bowing his head as he muttered a very soft, “Hello.”

“Hi.” The model, Bokuto replied, smiling warmly at him, golden eyes shimmering and blinking at him in earnest as he stepped up onto the podium.

 _God, he’s even better up close_.

Akaashi tried not to let his eyes wander too much as he moved even closer, placing a tentative hand on Bokuto’s bicep. The model flinched a little at his touch, “Your hands are cold.” He said. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, feeling absolutely no remorse as he gripped Bokuto’s arm harder. His first thought was: _holy shit they feel amazing_ , which was promptly followed by: _I need to stop squeezing them so hard, he’s going to think I’m insane_. So he loosened his grip and carefully tugged on Bokuto’s arm to move it into position. He complied, letting Akaashi guide his arms into a spiking position: one arm outstretched, the other bent with the elbow pulled back. To his surprise, Bokuto relaxed into it easily, his form becoming almost impeccable as he glanced down at Akaashi, “Legs?” He asked quietly.

Akaashi glanced down and immediately regretted it because Bokuto’s dick was literally _right there, dear God, I’m too gay for this_. He quickly lifted his gaze, desperately hoping that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt as he said, “Spread them out a bit.”

Bokuto widened his stance, looking at Akaashi for confirmation, “Good?”

Akaashi didn’t trust himself to look down again, so he just nodded, using his finger to tilt Bokuto’s chin upwards and to the left, so he was looking in the direction of his outstretched arm, before jumping down and briskly walking back to his seat. Kuroo was standing behind it, his cheshire-cat grin wider than ever before as he called out, “What’s your name?”

“Akaashi.” He replied, quietly fuming as he drew face to face with Kuroo.

“Alright, well thank you _Akaashi_. We’ll take fifteen minutes on this one, then we’ll move onto a different pose.”

The sounds of pencils scratching against paper filled the air again, and Akaashi uttered a soft but vehement, “I’m going to kill you,” as he sat down at his easel once again, thankful for the opportunity to finally hide his flushed face.

Kuroo chuckled, patting him on the shoulder and whispering, “You’re welcome,” before walking away once again. It took all of Akaashi’s strength not to throw his pencil after him.

As the lesson went on, he tried his best to relax. All he had to do was get through today, then he could walk out that door and never come back, as long as he ignored the sinking feeling he felt in his chest at the thought of it. Bokuto’s position was changed two or three more times, and Akaashi had to leave blank spots in his work where his genitals were supposed to be because how the fuck was he supposed to calmly draw that guy’s dick, no way. He could hear Kuroo walk behind him a couple of times and giggle at the lack of groin area, but he refused to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging his presence, so he pressed his pencil harder into the paper and worked on defining Bokuto’s muscles instead (a somewhat pleasant task, he found). When the class was over, he released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and ran a tired hand through his hair.

 _These classes were supposed to give me a break, not make me even more stressed_ , he thought as he piled his sketchbook and pencils into his bag and shouldering it. He almost made it to the door. Unfortunately, a mop of black hair flashed in his peripheral vision and Akaashi made the stupid mistake of turning towards it. Kuroo stood against the opposite wall of the room alongside a now-clothed Bokuto, and made a beckoning motion with his hand. Bokuto followed Kuroo’s line of sight, and his eyes lit up when he saw Akaashi, immediately imitating his friend’s hand movement with twice the enthusiasm.

Akaashi’s face fell into a frown as he realised that they actually expected him to go over. _Two minutes, that’s it_ , he promised himself as he slowly weaved his way through the chairs that were still scattered around the room. He stopped at a safe distance from the pair, inclining his head to Bokuto, and staring daggers at Kuroo, “What do you want?” He asked, his patience and manners long since having been thrown out the window.

“Well, you see Akaashi,” Kuroo began, slinging an arm around Bokuto’s neck, “I was just telling my buddy Bokuto here how _your_ sketches of him were the absolute bomb, by far the best in the whole class, and then the poor, vain idiot just wouldn’t stop pestering me about getting a glimpse of them, so I promised I’d call you over to ask.” His dark eyes were sparkling with amusement and Akaashi did not trust him for a second. Bokuto on the other hand, his eyes shone with honest interest as he leant forward and asked, “Can I see them?”

“No.” Akaashi replied immediately, and felt a little guilty at the way Bokuto’s face drooped, “I mean, uh, they’re not that good, definitely not the best in the whole class, and I haven’t even finished them, so there wouldn’t be much point. Sorry.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay bro, I’ve got pictures.” Kuroo cut in, digging into his pocket and producing his phone, his fingers taping expertly at the screen to draw up the photos.

“Why the _fuck_ did you take pictures?” Akaashi almost yelled, glowering at Kuroo. Why was he so determined to make his life a living hell? They didn’t even know each other, and yet Kuroo had seemed to make it his mission to embarrass him in every way possible. Kuroo just winked back him as he handed the phone over to his friend and folded his arms, leaning back with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Akaashi felt his face burn as Bokuto flicked through the photos, his tongue poking out between his lips as he studied them closely. Akaashi didn’t need to look at the pictures to know how terrible his drawings were: they were messy and uncoordinated, and he may have gotten a bit carried away whilst defining Bokuto’s muscles, not to mention the severe lack of genitals in each drawing. He wanted to hide his face in his hands as Bokuto glanced back up at him, handing the phone back to Kuroo as he stepped forward and placed his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. He gripped them tightly, leaning forward into Akaashi’s personal space as he said, “They’re really good!”

Akaashi was convinced he hadn’t heard right, “Excuse me?”

“Your drawings! They’re amazing! You have to keep going!” His bright eyes flashed intensely, and Akaashi dared to hope that he was serious about this, “And you have to tell me when you finish them okay?”

His gaze bored into Akaashi, and he found his mouth moving without him telling them to, “Sure.” He answered.

“And you have to come to the classes again, so you can get even better. You’ll come again, right?”

“I don’t know.” He said, stepping back, “I don’t think I’ll have time.”

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, “You have to.”

“Why?” Akaashi questioned, a flash of irritation entering his voice.

“Because talent like that shouldn’t go to waste.” He stated, folding his arms and offering a triumphant grin as if he knew he’d already won. 

Akaashi let out a sigh, too tired to continue arguing, “Fine.” He relented. 

“Yes!” Bokuto whooped, high-fiving Kuroo and whacking Akaashi on the arm before picking up his bag and bouncing off towards the door, “See you later Akaashi, Kuroo.”

Akaashi watched him go, feeling drained, as if merely being in Bokuto’s presence had sapped his energy. Kuroo drew level with him and held out a sheet of paper. Unthinkingly, Akaashi took it, “What’s this?”

“It’s Bokuto’s schedule.” Kuroo responded, smirking down at him.

“Why are you giving this to me?”

“Because everyone else had stopped staring after five minutes, but you kept going throughout the whole lesson, and then refused to draw the guy’s dick. I’d say there’s something going on there wouldn’t you?”

Akaashi stared at him for a moment in complete and utter disbelief before stuffing the page into his bag. He couldn’t believe this. This guy humiliates him, not once, but _twice_ in front of a someone who he definitely found attractive, and then has the audacity to suggest that he should start something with him after ensuring that he made the worst first impression possible.

Akaashi punched his arm, not even feeling a little bad as Kuroo winced, “I hate you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled 'Kuroo is an asshole' or 'Someone please give Akaashi a break'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this fic

Akaashi tried to convince himself that he kept going to the classes because he was actually interested in art. It was just a happy coincidence that Bokuto’s irregular schedule happened to correlate with Akaashi’s weekly Tuesday visits a lot. He never really _intended_ to stay behind for a while after class either, but Kuroo always seemed to want to talk to him for some reason, and Bokuto just _happened_ to always be there whenever he did. It was definitely not because the model was stupidly attractive and Akaashi was stupidly obsessed with him, absolutely not, no way. 

Of course, both he and Kuroo knew that was complete and utter bullshit. 

Every time Bokuto stepped up onto the podium - sometimes clothed, sometimes not, it didn’t even matter anymore if he was perfectly honest, he was already beyond the point of no return - he could never stop the little skip of his heart and the rush of _something_ that swarmed him without fail. Kuroo really wasn’t any help either. He kept calling Akaashi over, kept pushing them together, kept forcing him to talk when all he really wanted to do was go home and distract himself and stubbornly _ignore_ these feelings that were sort of spinning out of his control. Ignoring is good. Ignoring is _great._ Ignoring helps him focus on things that are actually important in his life, like uni, and food, and literally everything else instead of his goddamn crush.

Except, Bokuto was making it very hard to for Akaashi to ignore him.

After the third or fourth class he attends, Kuroo beckons Akaashi over once again, and he actually hates himself a little for going over with almost no hesitation once he sees Bokuto grinning by his side.

“So Akaashi,” Kuroo began, and he already had a bad feeling about where this was going, “Do you play volleyball?”

Akaashi blinked, _okay, not as bad as I thought_ , “Uh yeah, I used to, why?”

“I knew it!” Bokuto shrieked, hitting Kuroo on the arm repeatedly in his excitement, “See? I told you so.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, giving Akaashi a little wink when Bokuto’s back was turned. Akaashi glared at him. 

“I don’t know if you remember,” Bokuto started speaking again, and Akaashi’s eyes immediately snapped back to his face, “But the other week, you put me in a spiking position.”

“Of course I remember.” Akaashi replied instantly. He definitely wasn’t going to forget _that_ anytime soon, “It was the first thing I could think of.”

“What position did you play?” Bokuto leaned forward, his eyes focusing in on Akaashi’s face.

“Setter.”

“No way!” His eyes practically bulged out of his head as he spoke, and he tipped himself even further forward, so that he was less than ten centimetres from Akaashi’s face.

Akaashi almost laughed out loud at his over-the-top enthusiasm, “Uh yeah…is that important?”

“I play wing spiker!” Bokuto pointed enthusiastically at himself, as if Akaashi was going to somehow forget exactly who he was talking to. _Cute…wait, fuck, I'm supposed to be ignoring this._

“That’s cool.” He chuckled nervously, not quite sure where this was going.

“We should team up sometime!”

Suddenly his mind was full of a plethora of images of Bokuto in tight-fitting volleyball gear, stretching and jumping into the air in that vivacious way of his, and Akaashi’s face was now considerably redder than it had been at the start of their conversation. Bokuto was still staring at him, and he had trouble re-focusing his mind on the topic once he had _those_ images swimming around pleasantly in the back of his mind, but he managed to stammer out something along the lines of: “R-really? I’m not that good though…”

“It's okay, me neither.” Bokuto replied.

A sudden smack from Kuroo to the back of Bokuto’s head reminded them both that he was, in fact, still there, “Stop lying Bo.” He rolled his eyes, turning to Akaashi to explain, “He was one of the top five best spikers in the country back in high school.”

Bokuto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, peering up at Akaashi as if he were scared that he’d be mad for lying to him. Akaashi smiled instead, “Wow, that’s amazing! Are you still playing?”

He perked up immediately, eyes lighting up once again. _He’s like a grown-ass puppy_ , Akaashi thought, amused. “Yeah! Kuroo and I are both regulars on the team. We made it to the quarter-finals last year apparently, but this year I know we’re gonna beat everyone…”

He rambled off on a tangent about practice, his teammates, his warm-up routine, his favourite foods (Akaashi really wasn’t sure how they got there if he was perfectly honest), and it was just as Bokuto was expressing his heartfelt adoration for cookies, Akaashi had a genius idea. And by ‘genius’, he means ‘probably one of the worst ideas he’s ever had’.

“If you want, I can bake you some.”

_What._

“Really?! You’d do that?” 

_No, I really wouldn’t._ “Sure.” He said casually, shrugging a little, as if his mind wasn’t dissolving into a panicked mess. “I like baking anyway.”

_No no no no, stop this right now, what the fuck._

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled in triumph before pulling him into a tight hug that took all the breath out of him, “Man, you’re the best! I knew talking to you was a good idea.”

Despite himself, Akaashi still found his heart hammering at a million miles and hour and his skin heat up from Bokuto’s touch and praise. Was it normal to be this flustered from a simple hug? Probably not, but then again, ‘normal’ was not really a word he associated with Bokuto. At all. He looked down at his shoes, an internal battle raging between the stupid side of him that was happily celebrating, and the rational side that was mentally face-palming at his own idiocy. Thankfully, Kuroo was _still_ there to save the conversation.

“You say that as if it wasn’t _my_ idea in the first place.” 

Bokuto’s head whipped towards his friend, allowing Akaashi a moment to collect himself, “Was not!” 

“It totally was.”

“No it wasn’t!”

A sudden _ping_ from Bokuto’s phone thankfully halted the conversation, and he checked the notification, eyes widening as he looked at the screen, “Ah crap, I gotta go!” He hastily bundled his things into his arms and sped past Akaashi to the door, offering a hasty wave to the pair behind him, “I’ll see you next week! Don’t forget the cookies yeah?” 

Akaashi didn’t even bother to answer, merely watching in dismay as Bokuto flashed an adorable grin and made his way out (narrowly missing the doorframe), his hand held up in a pathetic wave. 

There was a moment of silence between the pair left in the room, as both of them fully registered what had just happened. 

“So…” Kuroo began.

“Don’t.” Akaashi interrupted him, jabbing his finger into his face as a warning, which, of course, Kuroo completely ignored.

“Cookies?” He said, his eyebrow slowly creeping up towards his hairline and the corners of his mouth twitching dangerously, “Really? What are you, some twelve year old schoolgirl?”

“I don’t know, okay?” He sighed helplessly, looking up at the ceiling, as if it somehow held all the answers he was looking for, “It seemed smart at the time.”

“Well, I guess it’s not too bad.” Kuroo kicked out a chair and guided Akaashi to the seat, which he sagged into like a deflated helium balloon, “You like baking, Bokuto likes cookies, it’s a win-win situation right?”

“No you don’t understand,” Akaashi said, a deadly seriousness overtaking his tone, as he stared up at Kuroo, desperate, “I can’t fucking bake.”

All the laughter Kuroo had been repressing bubbled out of him, and echoing around the empty room as Akaashi continued to stare at him vacantly. 

“H-how bad is it?” He stuttered through fits of giggles.

“My roommate banned me from the kitchen because I nearly burnt the whole house down three times in one week.”

Kuroo dissolved into even more laughter, one hand resting on the back of Akaashi’s chair as he tried to keep himself upright, Akaashi himself growing increasingly distressed the longer he sat there thinking about exactly what he had got himself into.

“Kuroo, what do I do? Should I just say I forgot about it? But I promised him didn’t I? Oh shit. Do you think he’ll notice if I get my roommate to make them for me? Can I do that? Is that rude? Should I try and do them myself? Is Bokuto worth risking mine and my roommate’s lives for? Kuroo? What do you think?” He gushed, pushing Kuroo into the chair opposite him as the other man wiped tears from his eyes.

Kuroo put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Akaashi found himself leaning forward, actually thinking he was going to offer some sort of actual advice, he probably should have remembered exactly who it was he was talking to, “I think you guys are perfect for each other.” 

Akaashi slumped back into his chair, defeated. He could hear Kuroo resuming his annoying laugh in the background, but he barely head it over the frantic thoughts speeding through his own head. he buried his head in his hands, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes so that colours began to pop behind his eyelids. He mentally ran through the simple facts of his situation:

_1._ _I just promised the guy I like that I’d bake him cookies._

_2\. I can’t bake to save my life. In fact, me baking would probably_ endanger _my life._

_3\. I fucking hate baking, why did I agree to this?_

_4\. If I don’t bake these cookies myself, I will feel like I’m betraying him (which is fucking ridiculous considering I barely know the guy)._

_5\. This whole situation is a mess._

He sat up straight, glaring sadly at Kuroo and kicking his foot angrily just to relieve his frustrations the tiniest bit. Kuroo simply gazed right back at him, his self-satisfied grin and barely-concealed laughter prompting Akaashi to add one last point to the list:

_6\. I am so fucking screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been a while  
> also happy bokuaka day i totally planned this haha (no i didn't)

**Oikawa - 17:38PM**

alright keiji, you’ve got this

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:38PM**

ok…

 

**Oikawa - 17:39PM**

they’re the simplest things in the world

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:39PM**

ok…

 

**Oikawa - 17:39PM**

even children can make them

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:39PM**

right…

 

**Oikawa - 17:39PM**

ur going to be totally fine

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:39PM**

why does it sound like you're reassuring yourself instead of me

 

**Oikawa - 17:40PM**

thats exactly what im doing im so nervous help

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:40PM**

okay i get it but did you really need to leave the apartment

 

**Oikawa - 17:40PM**

of course

what if you start a fire????

what if you burn the house down??????

what if something explodes????????

i cant be anywhere near u when that happens keiji

i cant tarnish my reputation like that

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:41PM**

i seriously doubt any of thats going to happen

im trying to make cookies not start the apocalypse

 

**Oikawa - 17:41PM**

honestly, with u whats the difference

i have things i treasure in that apartment keiji

if they get damaged you will be paying for all of it

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:41PM**

i know i’m bad at cooking but i think this is a little dramatic even for you

 

**Oikawa - 17:41PM**

for the last time its BAKING

and ur not just bad keiji

ur TERRIBLE

LITERALLY THE WORST

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:42PM**

thanks

remind me why we’re friends again??

 

**Oikawa - 17:42PM**

because you love me

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:42PM**

that’s debatable

 

**Oikawa - 17:42PM**

(T⌓T)

im wounded

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:42PM**

i still don’t understand why you couldn’t just help me cook them

 

**Oikawa - 17:42PM**

keiji ffs it’s BAKE

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:43PM**

who the fuck cares

 

**Oikawa - 17:43PM**

ME

and u cant give ur crush cookies that u didnt bake urself

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:43PM**

pls dont say crush

 

**Oikawa - 17:43PM**

why not??????

u like him dont u??? 

ಠ‿↼

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:43PM**

so you have a crush on iwaizumi then???

 

**Oikawa - 17:44PM**

KEIJI

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:44PM**

what? 

you like him don’t you?

 

**Oikawa - 17:44PM**

NO

BAD KEIJI

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:44PM**

ಠ‿↼

 

**Oikawa - 17:44PM**

凸( •̀_•́ )凸

but srsly u gotta do it urself

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:44PM**

whyyyyy

 

**Oikawa - 17:44PM**

bc im already miles away from the apartment and theres no way im turning back now

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:44PM**

fine

fuck you

and goodbye

 

**Oikawa - 17:45PM**

send me a pic of the carnage when ur done so i can laugh at ur horrible attempt

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:45PM**

if they go wrong im gonna blame you 

im gonna start now so dont bug me until its over

and say hi to iwaizumi for me

 

**Oikawa - 17:45PM**

im not with iwa-chan

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 17:46PM**

uh huh

sure

use protection you two

 

**Oikawa - 17:46PM**

⋋_⋌

 

**Oikawa - 17:50PM**

he says hi

 

—

 

_Keiji (＾▽＾) sent a photo - 20:04PM_

 

**Keiji (＾▽＾) - 20:04PM**

help

 

***

“Cookies are the work of the devil.” Akaashi stated, throwing down his bag and slouching into his usual seat with a huff.

He was early. Way too early. The class didn’t start for another twenty minutes and yet here he was, sitting in his seat, glaring at his easel, with the cursed cookies resting underneath his chair, probably in a thousand pieces after the way he’d thrown his bag with such force. Not that that really mattered. 

They were awful. Granted, they were probably his best piece of baking to date, but given his past history, that really wasn’t saying much. And today, he had to give them to Bokuto, who adored cookies. He was already cringing from embarrassment at the mere thought of handing them over. Maybe he could say he’d forgotten them. Did he have time to run out and buy some from a nearby shop perhaps? Either of those options would be better than handing over his pitiful excuse for cookies.

“Ah.” Kuroo said, looking up from his phone and raising an eyebrow at Akaashi, “I take it your little experiment didn’t go very well.”

“Of course it didn’t fucking ‘go well’, I suck remember?” Akaashi snapped before sighing and rubbing his eyes wearily, “He’s going to hate me.”

“Hey now, I’m pretty sure Bo is incapable of hating anyone.” Kuroo said, making his way over to Akaashi and sitting down opposite him.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything right?” He said bitterly.

“Can I see the offending cookies?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, how bad can they be?” Kuroo scoffed, kicking Akaashi’s bag from under the chair and swiftly scooping it up before he could protest. He opened the bag and drew out the little tupperware box containing the horrific cookies. He observed them for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face before roughly shoving them back in the bag, sealing it shut and kicking it back under Akaashi’s chair. 

“What the fuck were those?”

Akaashi wasn’t even mad, he just sighed, “I did try to tell you.”

“They were not even close to cookies. How do you mess up _that_ badly?”

“I know.”

“You cannot give those to Bokuto.”

“ _I know_.” Akaashi emphasised, “But it’s not like I have a choice, I promised him cookies, and those pieces of shit are the only things I’ve got, so…”

“Well…” Kuroo began, smirking, “I might have a little something to help you out.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

Kuroo sauntered over to his desk and fished out his own bag from underneath it before carefully extracting a sealed tub. Akaashi practically jumped to his feet, rushing forward to take the box Kuroo offered to him.

“If these are what I think they are…”

He peered into the tub, and lo and behold, there sat rows upon rows of beautiful, homemade cookies, “You didn’t.”

“I did.” Kuroo said, self-satisfied grin still firmly in place, “I happen to enjoy baking quite a lot, so I thought I’d bring a back up, just in case you fucked up as badly as you thought you would.”

Akaashi threw his arms around Kuroo, careful not to disturb his masterful creations in the process, “I owe you my life.”

“That’s a little dramatic.” Kuroo said, patting him awkwardly on the head.

“I owe you dinner.”

“Much better.”

He pulled away, and carefully switched the devil cookies with Kuroo’s batch, zipping his bag back up and sitting back in his seat with a satisfied huff and a smile. Kuroo went back to his desk, popping open Akaashi’s tub and taking a curious nibble at the end of it before shrugging and shoving it all in his mouth.

Akaashi sat there, fiddling with his fingers as he ran through every detail of the handover. He’d walk up to the two of them after class - _walk_ up, he wasn’t going to be called over like a puppy this time, he had to seem confident - proudly present the cookies and insist Bokuto try one, and then…then what? 

“You know, these aren’t half bad.” Kuroo mumbled through a mouthful of cookie, “I mean they look like shit but they actually taste pretty good.”

“Kuroo, what do I do after I give him the cookies?”

“Huh?” Kuroo said, brushing cookie crumbs off his lap.

“I mean, I can’t just give them to him and walk away I have to…I have to do something, something else you know? Otherwise he won’t talk to me again.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Well a normal person would’ve asked for his number already, why don’t you try that?”

Akaashi pondered the idea. He supposed it could work, the only problem would be smoothly transitioning from cookies to phone number without seeming like he was a desperate child with a silly crush.

His thoughts were interrupted by a group of chattering girls wandering into the room, giggling and filling up the space with their noise. Akaashi shook his head, as if trying to tip out all the over-intrusive thoughts that liked to analyse his every move, and started unpacking his utensils. He tuned out the background noise of more people dribbling in and set his sketchbook carefully on the easel, then selected a pencil and began to sharpen it, focusing on the rhythm of his hands as he twisted-

“Hey, Kuroo! Akaashi”

-and his movement was halted by Bokuto walking into the room. 

“What’s this, Bo? You’re early for once.” Kuroo commented, throwing a wicked smile in Akaashi’s direction. 

“Yeah I figured I’d help you set up.” Bokuto said, finally drawing up next to them, plopping down in the seat right next to Akaashi’s, and flashing him a much kinder smile.

“I think I can manage by myself thanks, you just stay here and chit chat with Akaashi for a little while.” Kuroo stood up from behind his desk and left them to it - though not before giving Akaashi a quick (and what he hoped was a _supportive_ ) pat on the shoulder. That left him and Bokuto. Alone. Well not really, but they were the only two taking part in this conversation. Except they hadn’t started a conversation yet. Fuck, he should say something.

“Hey Akaashi, how are you doing?” Bokuto asked, shifting his chair to face him, his golden eyes seeming to bore through him intently. 

Akaashi shuffled in his seat, placing the pencil and sharpener down and turned to look at Bokuto, “Uh, fine thanks, yeah. You?”

“I’m good.” Bokuto replied, still smiling that very attractive and distracting smile that Akaashi somehow both hated and loved at the same time.

“Oh, hey I baked those cookies you asked for.” He rushed, trying not to look guilty as he leant over and fished the tub out of his backpack.

Bokuto’s eyes seemed to sparkle, “You did?”

“Here.” He handed the tub to Bokuto and was unable to stop himself from flinching a little when their fingers brushed. He watched Bokuto’s eyes grow wider with glee as he eagerly opened up the box and grabbed one, hastily shoving it into his mouth and chewing vigourously.

“They’re so good!” He almost yelled, quickly swallowing only to take another and shove it into his mouth whole.

Akaashi found himself laughing, “I’m glad you like them.”

“Seriously Akaashi, thank you. They’re great.”

“No problem.” 

He watched Bokuto hoover up the cookies, twisting his fingers together nervously in his lap and trying to think of something else to say.

“So, how’s volleyball going? Has the season started yet?”

Bokuto’s whole face lit up, “The first match of the season is this Saturday, you should totally come!”

 _Perfect_. Akaashi found that he had to consciously suppress his grin, he was feeling so confident, so at ease, so ready. He could do this.

“I’d love to!”

“You would?!”

“Yeah of course! How much are the tickets?” He asked innocently. 

Bokuto shook his head, fixing Akaashi with a determined stare, “No no no, this one’s on me Akaashi.”

He feigned embarrassment, “Oh I couldn’t-”

“No I insist!” Bokuto interrupted, “You bake me cookies, I give you a free ticket to my match. It’s the least I can do.”

“Well if you’re going to be stubborn about it.” He sighed with a grin, “Where is it?”

“Oh, it’s an away match at Meiji.”

“Meiji, huh? Hmm…I don’t know the way though.” Akaashi pretended to think, “Maybe you could text me the directions?” He suggested.

“Sure! Gimme your phone I’ll put my number in.”

Akaashi handed Bokuto his phone and tried not to smirk with pride as he watched Bokuto punch in the numbers.

“There. I’ll text you the directions tonight.”

“Sounds good.” 

At that moment, Kuroo called Bokuto over to start the class, and with a quick apology, he got up to take his place in the centre. While Bokuto’s back was turned, Akaashi finally released his triumphant smile, waving his phone in the air and gesturing to Kuroo happily. Kuroo responded with a sneaky thumbs up and a smile before turning back to begin the lesson.

Akaashi could hardly stop grinning throughout the whole class, and his good mood continued all the way through his train ride home and even survived dinner with Oikawa without being dampened too much. And when Bokuto’s text finally came in, Akaashi’s mood only improved:

 

_Bokuto (০▿০) sent a photo_

 

**Bokuto (০▿০) 22:53PM**

here r the directions u asked for

see you saturday! 

٩(^ᴗ^)۶

 

Akaashi smiled fondly down at his phone, making up his mind then and there. This Saturday, after the match, Akaashi was definitely going to ask Bokuto on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to have akaashi fuck this one up as well, but then i decided to stop making him such a mess and let him be happy for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @botiot pls come say hi


End file.
